


Three's a Charm

by ornategrip



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori's first time is as the middle of a Fíli/Kíli sandwich. Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Renamed from the hobbitkink meme for [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2424251#t2424251>this</i>%20prompt.) prompt.

“Ori shall sleep with us!” Kíli flung an arm over Ori’s shoulders, nearly knocking their heads together. Ori sputtered, struggled not to spill his ale.

All around them, the tavern was loud and boisterous, filled as it was with Men and thirteen dwarves and one lone hobbit. Gandalf was not with them for he had brought them to this place and then vanished, telling them to await his return. Whether they would stay more than one night was debatable, judging from the scowl on Mister Thorin’s face.

Then again, perhaps they would stay a while. Ori was by no means an expert on Thorin Oakenshield’s vast repertoire of scowls. The one he was currently wearing might just be his ‘I’ll listen to you wizard, just this once’ scowl and not his ‘I take orders from no one, wizard or not’ scowl. Mister Thorin’s scowls tended to say a lot.

Ori was working on a list of his scowls, tucked far in the back of his journal and in his own special code so as not to get caught. There was the ‘I am very angry’ scowl, not to be confused with the ‘I am only mildly annoyed’ scowl. His ‘thoughtful, yet majestic’ scowl and Ori’s personal favorite, ‘that damned hobbit’ scowl. That last one showed up quite a bit.

Either way, it was at least one night in a soft bed and Ori was rather looking forward to it. So was poor Mister Baggins, unless Ori missed his guess, who was currently staring morosely into his mug of ale. He still hadn’t gotten over his handkerchiefs but maybe a night in a decent bed would put it from his mind. Then Ori blinked, Kíli’s words finally catching up to him. He turned to look at Kíli who was still hanging off of him.

“What?” he asked, honestly confused. Fíli and Kíli bedded down together, everyone knew that. Just like everyone knew Ori slept squished between his two older brothers and to be honest, if the nights had not been quite so cold Ori might have complained. But seeing as how squished between his brothers was usually the warmest and comfiest spot, he had put up with the mother-henning.

Something knocked on his other shoulder, the one not being used by Kíli. He turned to find Fíli, ducking his head low to his and giving him a wink.

“Oh aye,” Fíli said, “The three of us can share a room, let you old men do whatever it is you do.”

“Go to sleep early, I imagine.” Kíli threw in, “Talk about your aches and pains until you nod off where you stand.”

“Old!” Dwalin roared with a laugh. “I’ll show you old!”

And he made as if to jump up on the table, only Balin’s grip on his arm stopping him. They tussled, Balin scolding, Dwalin insisting it was fine, nobody cared about the table, they wouldn’t get thrown out for such a thing, while Bofur and Glóin yelled out encouragement.

While Kíli and Fíli laughed uproariously, Ori risked a look at Dori. Dori was frowning and as soon as he caught Ori’s eye, began to shake his head. Next to Dori, Nori dug his elbow into his gut causing him to squawk.

“Let the boy have his fun,” he heard Nori tell Dori but then Dwalin managed to climb on top of the table, causing the others to cheer and the rest he must of misheard. “It isn’t as if we have to worry about pregnancy.”

Pregnancy?

Ori most definitely must have heard wrong. Still, whatever Nori said made Dori throw his hands up in defeat.

“Oh, fine!” Dori said, somewhat crossly which was a tone he only tended to direct at Nori. “If trouble comes from it, I’m laying it at your door.”

Nori snorted, leaned across the table and the movement caught Fíli’s and Kíli’s attention, Kíli’s arm tightening on Ori’s shoulder as if afraid he might get taken away.

“Fair enough.” was all Nori said though. “Bring him back in one piece, is all we ask.”

“We will! Oh we will!” Kíli said gleefully as Ori opened his mouth to ask just what Nori was talking about. Before he could get one word out however, Fíli pressed Ori’s cup to his lips and he drank automatically. And then he was being pulled out of his chair by two very excited brothers with absolutely no clue as to why any of this was happening.

He let himself be lead though because whatever it was Fíli and Kíli had planned, it could not be so bad. Dori and Nori would never let anything bad happen to him.

“Oy! Ori!”

He turned just in time to see Nori toss something his way and he caught it with bumbling hands, it almost slipping from his fingers. He had to press it to his chest to keep it from falling to the ground and before he could see what it was, he was being dragged down the hall and into a bedroom.

To his utter surprise, he saw his bags set along the wall when he knew for a fact that he had left those in the other room, the one he was to spend with his brothers. That meant Fíli and Kíli must have moved them before hand and so whatever it was Fíli and Kíli had planned, it had been in advance. Which was terrifying when Ori thought about it. The Durin boys were not renowned for their planning skills. It had him so worried that he had not spared a thought for whatever Nori had given him until Kíli plucked it from his hands.

“What’s this?” Kíli asked as he held it up and Ori got a good look at it for the first time. It was a vial of oil, from the looks of it. Kíli grinned.

“Oh, nice.”

He held it out to Fíli who inspected it in turn, taking it from his brother and undoing the stopper. He took a sniff before closing it.

“Ah, the good stuff. Remind me to thank your brother Ori! A fine gift this is.”

He handed it back to Ori who took it automatically, confused as to what use the oil could possibly have. He unstoppered it, took his own whiff. Smelled of flowers oddly enough and he glanced up, question on his lips when what he saw took all his words away.

Fíli and Kíli were stripping, just removing their clothes without a care in the world and Ori gaped at them in shock.

"What are you doing?" he shrieked and they turned to look at him in surprise.

"Taking off our clothes." Fíli said reasonably as he shoved his undergarments down his legs. He put his hands on his waist which only emphasized the half hard cock between his thighs. “Why, what did you think we were doing?"

He shared an amused glance at his brother who had just finished tossing his undershirt to the floor. A small part of Ori (a part Dori had happily encouraged while Nori rolled his eyes) was clucking over the mess they were making, clothes strewn here and there as if a wind storm had hit. Their clothes will have wrinkles come morning, he fretted before realizing he sounded just like Dori. He shook his head of such foolish thoughts for he had much more important things to worry about. Like why Fíli and Kíli felt a need to be nude.

"Why?" he asked plaintively and Kíli scratched his head.

"I suppose," Kíli said slowly, "we could have sex with our clothes on. Seems a waste though, seeing as how we have this room to ourselves and the door locks and everything."

"Sex?"

Even he could hear the panic in his tone, over the sound of blood roaring in his ears. He felt faint. Nori and Dori approved of _this_? Nori and Dori had sent him off to do _that_? He wasn’t sure what was more mortifying: that his brothers thought he was having sex with more than one person or that they apparently approved of him having sex with more than one person.

"Are you a virgin?" Kíli asked, voice filled with unholy glee and Ori felt his face burn red.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean, it's none of your business!"

"Ah." Kíli sent his brother a knowing look. "That definitely means yes."

Fíli seemed less pleased with the revelation than Kíli, brow furrowed and face serious.

"I thought you had experience." Fíli admitted, rubbing at his chin and frowning. "Perhaps we should not do this."

"But Fíli-" Kíli protested, only to be silenced by a sharp look from his brother. A look of such disappointment passed over his face, looking so glum and unhappy that Ori found himself saying, without quite meaning to,

"No, no, I don't mind..."

Kíli immediately brightened, flinging his arms around Ori and Ori felt had. No wonder Kíli was so spoiled and got away with things Ori would have been scolded for, he thought rather uncharitably. Ori would have been better served to have had mastered the art of the pitiful face himself. Then it abruptly occurred to Ori that Kíli was hugging him and Kíli was still _naked_. Kíli had clearly not forgotten, not if the way he was lazily thrusting against Ori's hip was any indication.

Looking about wildly, Ori’s eyes met Fíli’s, who still stood some distance away, watching them with an amused quirk to his lips. At Ori’s obvious panic, he came over, tugged his brother from him as well as taking the vial of oil from Ori’s slack fingers before he could drop it. He placed it on the bedside stand before turning to Kíli.

“Calm down, Kíli.” he chided gently, running one hand through Kíli’s hair with a tenderness that made Ori ache. Kíli squawked a bit but Fíli pulled him close, kissed him as Ori watched, so close he could feel their body heat. 

Oh, it was a lovely kiss, especially the way it highlighted their contrasts, blond hair mingling with dark, trim beard with rough scruff. It made Ori’s fingers itch for his pencils and parchment, to put down the image as faithfully as his talent and skill could manage.

Also, it made his cock throb.

Ori's cock had begun stirring at the first sight of Fíli's and Kíli's naked bodies, now it was letting him know in no uncertain terms that it was expecting more from this night that another lonely wank. Which left Ori feeling slightly betrayed because a lonely wank had sufficed it enough all these years hadn’t it? Ori had treated his cock as best as he knew how.

Fíli broke the kiss, stepping slightly away from Kíli, his hand running through Kíli’s hair and down his neck and chest. They were smiling at each other and for a brief moment Ori felt like an intruder. Then Kíli laughed suddenly, clapped his hands together and turned to Ori.

"Boots off first!" Kíli announced before dropping to his knees and Ori was already so hard, this did not help. All Kíli did though was to unbuckle Ori's left boot, coax his leg up so he could slip it off. Before Ori could protest that he could remove his own shoes, Fíli came near, one hand reaching up to stroke Ori’s beard.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to.” Fíli said softly, looking at him with such concern that Ori felt himself flush.

"No, no. I want this."

And he did, no matter how unorthodox a first time it may seem. He had admired Fíli and Kíli the moment he’d met them, there in Mister Baggin’s little home. They had seemed so brave and strong, like something out of a story. He had admired and feared them at first, afraid they would mock his scholarly ways. Other dwarves, those who were not his brothers, were not always kind to Ori because he preferred books to axes, pens to swords.

To his joy, Fíli and Kíli had been more than kind. They had been interested, remarking upon his books and papers, begging that he draw them and preening when he did. They had been _friends_. He was certain that to Fíli and Kíli, who were so boisterous and cheerful, it was of little importance but to Ori who had never had a friend in his whole life (Dori and Nori did not count, no matter how often they had tried to convince him of that fact) it was the best gift he could ask for.

He would be lying if he said he had not found them attractive, although he had been content to admire from afar for he had not thought it possible they would be interested in him in such a way. No matter how handsome Dori told him he was, or how often Nori muttered about ‘no good hoodlums after your arse, baby brother, stick close to me, do you hear’ Ori knew he was no catch. He had no bulk, no muscles, no scars from battle. His beard could be finer, although he privately thought his braids were very nice.

“I want this.” he repeatedly firmly, looking Fíli straight in the eye.

That earned him a small smile and Fíli leaned forward, catching Ori by the back of the neck and pulling him for a kiss. Ori's first kiss and it was sweet and gentle and Ori whimpered into Fíli's mouth when Fíli made to pull away.

"Hey!" Kíli exclaimed, popping up, having removed Ori's boots. "I want to kiss him too."

With a roll of his eyes, still smiling, Fíli stepped back, letting Kíli take his place. Kíli's kiss was much like him, enthusiastic, a little wild, his tongue darting in and out. His second kiss, Ori thought dazed, hands coming up to clutch at Kíli’s shoulders.

This kiss was not brief but went on and on, Kíli’s mouth on his firm and wet. It nearly distracted him from when Fíli came up behind him, pressing up against his back, arms coming around his waist. It was only when Fíli’s rough hands worked under all his layers to run along his belly that he managed to pull away from Kíli’s mouth with a gasp.

“Oh.” he said. “Oh.”

It was all he could get out and the grin Kíli gave him was bright and sharp.

“Let’s take this off, hmm?”

He tugged the bottom of Ori’s cardigan and then was working it over his head and tossing it to the side. 

“Don’t-” he exclaimed before he could stop himself and both of them froze.

“Something wrong?” Fíli asked carefully, even as Kíli lifted his hands up, careful not to touch him. Ori turned his head to meet Fíli’s overly serious face.

“I don’t want it wrinkled.” he said, a little confused at the tension in the room and Fíli’s face cleared and Kíli gave a relieved sounding laugh.

“Is that all?” Kíli said, going over to the cardigan and folding it carefully. As he did so, Fíli came in close (and Ori hadn’t not even noticed when he had stepped away, it must have been so quickly on the heels of his protest) and kissed him right under his ear. It made him sigh and tilt his head to the side so Fíli could get better access.

Kíli came back then, after putting his folded cardigan on top of Ori’s bag. He gave Ori a quick nip on the lips before pulling back to unbutton his long sleeved shirt.

“This off too, yes?

Once unbuttoned, Fíli was the one to ease it off his shoulders, folding it as nicely as Kíli had folded his cardigan. Then Kíli pulled his shirt over his head, leaving Ori in his undershirt.

“How many layers do you have on?” Fíli mused, having returned to stand behind him. His chin rested on Ori’s shoulder, his hands on the waist of Ori’s pants but going no lower. He had to move his chin when Kíli set about tugging the shirt over his head, only to place it back there the moment the shirt was cleared.

“I get cold, is all.” Ori said inanely, not realizing how silly that sounded under these particular set of circumstances until Kíli smirked and kissed him again.

“Then I think we will be warming you up.” he said with a leer and behind Ori, Fíli groaned.

“That was awful, Kíli.”

“You just wish you had thought of it first.”

Kíli sounded so smug that Ori couldn’t help but laugh, the sound breaking into a gasp when Kíli’s hands dropped down to cup his cock through his breeches.

“Kíli.” Fíli said reprovingly. “Slow.”

“If we listened to you, we’d be here an age with no relief! He wants to be naked, don’t you Ori?” 

The last was said slyly, Kíli’s eyelids dipping so that he stared up at Ori from beneath his lashes. His hand began to rub at Ori’s cock and even through the fabric it was the best thing Ori had ever felt. All Ori could do was moan, leaning back against the solid warmth of Fíli as Kíli continued to massage him.

“Don’t you?” Kíli repeated, reaching to take one of Ori’s beard braids between his teeth and tugging gently. Then he licked his way into Ori’s mouth and Ori kissed him back helplessly.

“Yes, yes, please, please...” 

At the sound of his begging, Fíli let loose a shuddering sigh that Ori could feel all over and then Fíli’s hands, which had been resting so carefully on his hips, moved. Fíli’s hands joined Kíli’s, their fingers tangling for a moment before Fíli began to open Ori’s pants. Fíli pressed his cheek to Ori’s even as he worked at the ties, rubbing their beards together and Ori couldn’t help but turn his head to nuzzle at him. As soon as his ties were loosened enough by Fíli’s fingers, Kíli was easing Ori’s pants down his hips.

He pulled them down Ori’s legs, Ori lifting his feet so they could be removed completely, leaving Ori completely naked.

Naked. Ori was naked. Before he could panic, the brothers pressed in close again, the hair from their chests tickling, skin pressing to skin. It was strange and wonderful and Ori rubbed up between them helplessly, caught up in the sensation.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Kíli breathed even as Fíli groaned and buried his face into the hair at the nape of Ori’s neck.  
Fíli was mouthing at the back of his neck, the beads on his mustache brushing cold along his skin and making him shiver. In front of him, Kíli was mouthing at his throat, the stubble of his beard rasping at his flesh. Kíli’s thigh worked between Ori’s legs, Fíli’s hands upon his waist and Ori could do naught but experience every touch.

Ori whimpered as he felt his legs buckle, assaulted with pleasure brand new on both sides. It made them laugh, Fíli’s chuckle a warm rumble behind him, Kíli’s laughter loud and bright.

They both pulled away in tandem, Kíli taking his hand and leading him over to the bed.

“Come, let’s use the bed. It’s been paid for, after all.”

Kíli crawled on first, holding a hand out to Ori who took it and clambered up next to him. Before he could get his balance, Kíli pounced, rolling them until Ori was on his back, Kíli lying between his thighs. They kissed, wetter and lewder than before, then Kíli shifted, bringing their cocks together.

Ori wrenched his mouth away to cry out, his hips jutting up uncontrollably. Kíli rode it easily, hips rolling against Ori’s and just ratcheting the pleasure higher. He clutched at Kíli’s shoulders, feeling the muscles flex and pull then Kíli kissed him again, teeth clashing.

It was frantic and overwhelming, Ori who had never been touched by anything other than his own hand near drowning in the feel of their cocks sliding together. Finally, Ori had to pull away to breathe, practically wheezing. Kíli simply moved his attention from his mouth to his throat but Kíli’s hips slowed, pulled away slightly to give him time to calm down. 

His dazed eyes caught ahold of Fíli still standing and simply watching the two of them. Fíli was golden in the lamplight, blond hair catching the light just so, absolutely lovely and taking Ori’s breath away. Kíli nuzzled him and noticing his distraction, nipped at his ear.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Kíli breathed into his ear. “Look at that cock, so hard for us.”

As Ori watched, rapt, Fíli reached down and took his own cock in his hand, stroking himself almost lazily as he stared back at Ori. The look on his face was intense, blue eyes near blazing and Ori could hear himself panting just from that look.

Fíli came to the edge of the bed but did not join in, simply stared down at them, eyes unreadable. Ori held out a hand that he was pleased to see shook only slightly.

“Join us.” he said softly, peering up at Fíli. “Please.”

A fleeting smile, small and affectionate, crossed his face as he bent to kiss Ori deeply, deeper than he had kissed him yet. Still kissing, he climbed onto the bed, Kíli shifting off of Ori so that he laid along his side. Fíli took the other side, one broad hand pressing low against Ori’s belly. They curled around him, kissing and touching him, Fíli murmuring endearments, Kíli whispering indecencies and Ori whimpering bits of words that might have been their names.

Under Fíli’s influence, they slowed down again, Ori trading kisses with the both of them and Fíli and Kíli occasionally kissing each other. They touched each other too, as well as Ori, rough hands (so much rougher than Ori’s) dancing along his body and eventually he had to shut his eyes because feeling and seeing it all at once was too much.

Even with his eyes shut he could tell the differences in their touches. Kíli’s touch was all skittering, energetic sweeps of his fingertips, Fíli’s touches slow and languid, palms taking their time to map out his skin. Ori tried to touch too, hands clumsy against soft skin and strong muscles. Fíli and Kíli did not seem to mind how his fingers skated over them, bumbling over their scars and tripping over their body hair.

They didn’t touch his cock, hands and fingers everywhere but there, so he didn’t touch theirs. But he wanted to, oh he wanted to so when he pried his eyes open, it was to beg.

“I want- I want-”

He stopped in frustration because he, the company scribe, didn’t have words for this. The was an ache burning within him, desperate for completion but for all that Ori was a virgin, he knew that an orgasm from a hand was one of the least things he could ask for. Unfortunately, he had very little idea of what three dwarves could get up to in bed and finally managed to say as much.

“I want more but I don’t know what more is!”

Kíli chuckled at that even as Fíli ran soothing hands down his flanks.

“Let us teach you.” Kíli purred, rubbing his stubble across Ori’s shoulder. He shared a look with his brother and something unspoken went between them for they both began to move.

“Like this.” Kíli said and began to push and tug at Ori’s limbs. Ori went willingly and soon found himself between Kíli thighs, his back to Kíli’s chest. They kissed again, Ori tipping his head back for it while Fíli settled between Ori’s spread legs.

He might have felt embarrassed if he hadn’t been so desperate, his body so eager for more touches, rutting up against Fíli’s chest. Fíli responded by dipping his head and kissing his sternum, slowly working his way down. Ori pulled away from Kíli’s kiss to stare down at Fíli but Kíli did not seem to mind, turning instead to Ori’s nipples.  
It made Ori jerk and grunt, sudden pleasure shooting through him.

“Oh look,” Kíli exclaimed, passing one hand over Ori’s nipples. “He’s sensitive here.”

“Lucky.” Fíli murmured against Ori’s skin, pausing to lick a stripe across his stomach. “Neither Kíli or I get much pleasure from that.”

Fíli sounded envious and Ori opened his mouth, pointless apology on the tip of his tongue when Kíli abruptly pinched both of his nipples between rough fingers. It made him gasp, words disintegrating before they could be spoken and Kíli laughed in delight.

“Very, very sensitive.” he teased and Ori turned his head to nip his jaw in retaliation. It made Fíli chuckle, the sound rumbling against his hip and he dragged his eyes from Kíli’s mischievous ones to glance down. Fíli was now pressing kisses to the seam of his thigh, letting his beard rub against him before lifting his head to where Ori’s cock bobbed untouched and neglected. He lowered his head carefully, opened his mouth and breathed on the head.

Oh! Ori knew what Fíli was about to do. Nori had told him all about it once when Dori was off at the market, grinning slyly when Ori had to excuse himself to his room. Fíli’s mouth was going to go _there_ and his brother promised him it was one of the best pleasures to be had. He tensed in anticipation, watching wide-eyed as Fíli slowly moved down.

"Wait!" Kíli said suddenly, "I want to do that."

Ori may have wanted to kick him for that but before he could complain, Fíli was answering him.

"I'm already down here, Kíli." Fíli said sounding annoyed, the braids of his mustache brushing against Ori's skin and making him shiver. 

“Fíli, I want to.” Kíli whined and Fíli huffed out a breath, ignoring the way it made Ori’s cock twitch.

“Oh fine. Have it your way, you spoiled brat.”

They traded places, Kíli handing him off to Fíli and Ori thought that he should protest the manhandling but then Fíli dragged a thumb over one nipple at the same time that Kíli licked the head of his cock. Ori wasn't about to protest anything after that.

He was cradled between Fíli’s strong thighs, Fíli’s chest hair tickling at his back, his head back on one broad shoulder. Fíli was crooning to him as he whimpered and cried, his big rough hands rubbing up and down his sides and stomach, nail lightly scratching. Kíli was sucking him sloppily, wrapping his mouth, his warm clever mouth around the head of Ori’s cock before sinking down.

This was every bit as amazing as Nori had told him it would be, a hundred times better than his hands, no a _thousand_ times better. He was babbling every thought in his head, telling Kíli how marvelous his mouth was, that Ori wouldn’t be bothered by his constant chatter now that he knew Kíli’s mouth could do _this_ , in fact Kíli could talk all he wanted for the rest of the journey as long as he did not stop.

Fíli was laughing in his ear, body rumble that Ori felt all along his spine, his beautiful rough hands playing with Ori’s nipples and caressing the rest of him. Ori did not last long, in fact a small part of his mind not gibbering in pleasure was surprised he had lasted as long as this. All it took was a rough pinch from Fíli, a sudden swallow from Kíli and Ori was arching up as hard as Fíli’s hands would allow him.

When it was over, his body collapsing bonelessly on top of Fíli’s, Ori stared dazedly up at the ceiling. He was basking in Fíli’s warmth, floating in a hazy sort of bliss, when motion from the two caught his gaze. He managed to find his voice.

“Did you two just high-five?”

They at least had the decency to look abashed, Fíli coughing guiltily and Kíli wiping at his mouth as he glanced around the room to avoid Ori’s gaze. Ori snorted, forced his jellied muscles to lift his arm up and beckoned Kíli close. Kíli went easily, if a little warily and Ori kissed him, wrinkling his nose a little at the taste. Then he worked up the energy to turn his head to kiss Fíli, who licked at his lips as if to chase that same taste from them. 

As soon as the kiss was over, he fell limply back on to Fíli, muscles still filled with lassitude.

“I suppose for a job well done as this, you are allowed your pride.” he remarked, grinning at them while they smiled sheepishly back. He was feeling all together pleased with himself which made little sense. Ori had not done much other than lie there and accept pleasure but still, he could not shake a feeling of accomplishment. Let his brothers call him naïf now!

“Can one of us fuck you now?” Kíli asked and Ori blinked slowly up at him, jostled slightly by Fíli going tense under him.

“Kíli!” he hissed, sliding Ori carefully off of his lap so he could face his brother. Kíli scowled.

“What? I asked, didn’t I? You always say I should take the time to ask.”

“Have you no sense of timing?”

“Of course I do! I timed it after his orgasm and before ours!”

Before things could further devolve Ori, struggling to bring his blissed-out mind to order, hastened to say,

“Yes, you may!”

The moment he said it, he felt both afraid and exhilarated, at least as much as the languid feeling in his bones would allow. He knew what they spoke of for Nori had told him about that too, what two male dwarves could get up to (and some women, Nori had said with a wink) and in retrospect he should have realized just what the vial of oil was for.

“Which one?” 

They asked it in unison and Ori found himself the recipient of two identical stares, hopeful and eager. Oh. He had not thought of that. Only one, of course, could take him.

Should he choose Fíli, who had been so gentle the entire time? Or Kíli who had brought him off with his mouth? He desired them both, kneeling on the bed, magnificent cocks jutting hard and proud between their thighs. He could not base his decision on attractiveness for as far as he was concerned, they were both the epitome of dwarven beauty.

“You choose.” he said finally, worrying his bottom lip. Better this way, let them decide amongst themselves and not feel rejected by him. It was on the tip of his tongue to suggest both take him, one after another but he was afraid.  
Although certain they would not hurt him, surely taking two in one night would make him sore.

He blinked, made himself focus for the lethargy of his orgasm was still pulling at him.

“I’m eldest.” Fíli was saying, his rough hand rubbing up and down Ori’s calf as if he couldn’t quite keep himself from touching him.

“You always pull that card!” Kíli whined, looking put out.

“You got to suck him off, it’s only fair that I get this.” 

Kíli’s eyes widened.

“So this is why you did not fight me so much about that!” he cried, looking indignant. “You had this planned.”

Fíli shrugged, sly grin tugging at his lips.

“Not my fault, brother, if you cannot plan ahead. You should have taken Balin’s lessons to heart.”

To this Kíli said nothing, only pouted until Fíli leaned over and kissed him until he went loose in his brother’s arms. When they finally parted, Kíli looked somewhat mollified.

"Fine, fine. Next time I get to, though.”

“That is up to Ori, dearest brother.” Fíli said dryly, accepting the vial of oil Kíli handed him. Ori managed to stir at that, lifted his head weakly.

“Yes.” he said as determinedly as he could before collapsing back against the bedding. Kíli kissed him for that, cooed to him that he was going to enjoy himself for Fíli was very good at this.

Fíli slicked his fingers with oil and with his other hand rubbing across Ori’s belly, carefully prodded between his legs. Ori was so limp from his orgasm that the first finger slid easily enough and while it was an odd feeling, there was no real discomfort. Still, Fíli added more oil, stretching Ori with just one finger as much as he could.

“Always use plenty of oil.” Kíli was murmuring into his ear, eyes intent on his brother. “If you think you’ve used enough, go ahead and add some more.”

“Are you ready for two?” Fíli, as courteous as always and in answer, Ori simply spread his legs even further.

“Two it is then.” Fíli’s voice was deep, almost as deep as his uncle’s and he pressed two fingers in. Ori could feel it now, a stretch, a burn and it hurt just enough for him to want more. He wiggled, shoved his hips down just the slightest bit, feeling a sense of power sweep over him at the way it made Fíli groan. Fíli was panting slightly, mouth open as he watched Ori with the eyes of a hawk, nearly unblinking.

Ori took a deep breath, let it out.

“Three.” he said in such a determined tone that Fíli did not question him but instead slid the third finger in. Oh, that did hurt but not so much that he wanted it to stop and Fíli, without asking, poured more oil to ease the way.  
Kíli rubbed their cheeks together but did not try to kiss him and Ori was grateful for he wished to see this as well as feel it, see Fíli with his fingers inside Ori, preparing him. Fíli frowned briefly, but his eyes were faraway and his fingers moved as if seeking something.

Then he found it.

Pleasure, white hot, flashed through him and Ori shouted, body jerking up.

“That’s it.” He heard Kíli say as if across a chasm. “You’ve found it, Fíli. In record time too, I might add.”

If Fíli had an answer, Ori did not hear it for Fíli flexed his fingers again, right up against that spot. Ori felt his cock stir and could barely believe it but did not fight it. It felt too good. He rocked his hips on instinct, body knowing the rhythm even if his mind did not and Kíli and Fíli both murmured praise.

“Stretched enough, I think.” Kíli remarked, talking mostly to Fíli. “Go on, you won’t hurt him.”

Fíli seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding, carefully pulling his fingers from Ori’s body. Ori whimpered, for he felt empty now and said as much. Fíli leaned up, pressed a closed mouth kiss to his lips.

“You will not be empty for long, dear Ori. Turn around, hands and knees, please.”

With Kíli’s help, Ori did as told and oh this should have been very embarrassing indeed but somehow it wasn’t. It couldn’t be, not with Fíli and Kíli both complimenting him, telling him how lovely he looked, how perfect. 

“Let me.” he heard Kíli say and when he peered over his shoulder it was to see Kíli stroking Fíli’s cock, his hand slick with oil. He had to turn away from such an image, his cock throbbing just from looking. And then Fíli placed his hands on Ori’s hips, the thick blunt head of his cock pressing against him. Ori sucked in a breath, his whole body tense.

Kíli’s hand was on his shoulder.

“Breathe.” Kíli instructed, sounding serious for once. “You must remember to breathe.”

He let out a great shuddering breath and Kíli continued to pet him, hunkering down to give tiny kisses along his jaw. Slowly Kíli soothed him, calmed him, gentled him and Ori was honestly surprised that he had such patience in him. His breathing evened out, his muscles relaxed and Kíli pressed a kiss to his ear before turning to his brother.

“Now.”

On Kíli’s cue, Fíli began to push in, the head breaching him and Fíli did not stop nor speed up, simply held the same slow and steady pace until he was fully seated inside him.

“Oh.” Ori said, awed. “Oh.”

It hurt but more, Ori was overcome with the knowledge that Fíli was _inside_ him, pressing inside him where no one had ever been before.

“Does it hurt?” Fíli’s voice was rough, raspy, as if he had been screaming or perhaps, close to becoming undone. Ori shook his head.

“Not really. Just a little, it isn’t so bad.”

“It will feel even better.” Kíli promised, brushing a kiss against his temple. 

Fíli moved slowly, so very slowly, withdrawing until only the head of his cock remained inside Ori before easing his way back in. It got quiet then, except for their heavy breathing and the slick, wet sound of Fíli sliding in and out of him.

Ori shut his eyes, let his head hang down and just focused on the feel of Fíli inside him, experiencing each slow inch. Fíli’s hands on his hips tightened and relaxed with his movements, as if aching to pull Ori back onto his cock but restraining himself.

“Oh, the sight you two make.”  
Kíli’s voice was filled with lust and longing and when Ori twisted his head, caught sight of Kíli to the side, face a little desperate, hand working frantically on his own cock. It was madness, Ori had no experience, had never done such a thing but still he spoke up.

“Come here, Kíli.” he said, breaking on a gasp as Fíli sunk back deep into him. “My mouth- ah!”

He broke off, unable to continue, but fortunately Kíli understood and moved so that he was seated before Ori. Fíli stopped moving, as deep in him as he could go as his brother settled in and Ori threw a grateful look over his shoulder. Fíli gave him a strained smile, face ruddy but patient as always.

As Ori turned back, Kíli’s cock bumped his chin and following a hunch, Ori rubbed his beard and braids against it. Kíli gave a broken cry, his hips jerking up, the wet tip of his cock streaking across Ori’s cheek.

His hands came down to clenched around the braids in Ori’s hair and it hurt a little bit but not enough for Ori to ask him to stop. Instead he opened his mouth to the plump head of Kíli’s cock, suckled the tip for he was too unsure about taking all of it. It tasted like his own seed but not, salty-bitter on his tongue but far more pleasing that his own taste had been on Kíli’s lips.

He did his best to mimic what Kíli had done, brushing his tongue clumsily against the tip.

“Is this okay?” he asked uncertainly while Fíli stayed unmoving inside him, his desire only noticeable from the way his fingers clenched on Ori’s hips.

“S’good.” Kíli managed to get out, staring down at Ori with a look of such lust that it made Ori blush. Which was ridiculous seeing as how Ori currently had Fíli up his rear and Kíli’s cock in his face. Still, he felt his cheeks burn and sighed.

“Sucking right now might not be a good idea.” he admitted. “Can I just lick and kiss it?”

“Yeah.”

Behind him, Fíli laughed.

“He must be close. He only shuts up when he’s close. Do as you can Ori, don’t push yourself. We are grateful for whatever you give.”

When Ori dipped his head to lick the crown, Fíli started up again, his cock leaving Ori, only to slide in once again. Fíli set a careful rhythm, making certain not to shove too hard and giving Ori leeway to suck and lick at Kíli’s cock.  
Then Fíli began to talk.

“Does it feel good? His mouth? His beard? Oh, you like his beard, don’t you Kíli, how does it feel on the head of your cock? As good as you imagined?”

Kíli moaned, the hands tangled in Ori’s hair tugging him forward and Ori tilted his chin up, let Kíli rub his cock against his beard.

“Does he suck as good as you, brother? Of course not, little cock sucker that you are. You’re going to have to teach him, show him how to wrap his mouth around a nice stout cock and take it deep. I’ll fuck you while you teach him, fuck you so hard you will ruin the lesson and then we will have to do it all over again.”

Kíli’s eyes were shut tight now, his hands guiding Ori’s head in a faster and faster rhythm and this time when his cock head bumped Ori’s lips, Ori opened his mouth and let it in. He sucked, pressed his tongue up where the head met the shaft, for Kíli had done that to him and it had felt very good indeed.

“Fuck!” Kíli hissed, his cock jerking wildly out of Ori’s mouth as he began to come, the first spurt landing on his tongue. Ori would have pulled away but Kíli’s hands were tight in his hair and as it was, he had no choice but to let his face be streaked with his seed.

“Oh, oh, oh, by Aule-“ Kíli chanted, fisting his cock as his come roped upon Ori’s cheeks and chin, one stream hitting his brow. Kíli dropped to the side, pulling his hands clumsily from Ori’s hair and heaving for air as if he had been drowning. 

Well, Ori had not been expecting _that_. He was just lifting one hand from the mattress with which to wipe his face when Fíli suddenly slammed forward, nearly making him fall. He squeaked, put his hand back down and caught his balance.

“Sorry.” Fíli wheezed but now his hips seemed unable to stop. Ori would accept his apology if it hadn’t felt so good, his cock hitting that one lovely spot inside him. It made Ori squirm, shove his own hips back, desperate for a touch to that spot again.

“Ah, ah.” Ori moaned, his own cock hanging heavy between his legs, untouched. He wanted to stroke himself but Fíli was pushing into him with escalating speed and he had no chance to do such a thing. Fíli rode him in silence for a few minutes, Ori shuddering and rocking back, his own desperation to come rising. Fíli seemed to fight himself, trying to slow down.

“I can’t, I can’t...” Fíli sounded as broken as Ori felt and Ori dared to reach back, pressing a hand to Fíli’s hip.

“It’s okay.” he said. “It’s okay. I can take it. I want you to.”

Fíli gave a wild cry, his first and only of the night and then his hips were snapping forward with enough force that Ori almost lost his balance again. He barely managed to catch himself in time for the next thrust, all of Fíli’s restraint gone flying out the window. 

He was _fucking_ him, Ori realized and moaned wantonly at the thought.

It was frantic and rough, all gentleness gone and Ori found he did not miss it. He liked the way Fíli clutched at him, the way his hips slammed against his arse, the way his cock filled him. The way Fíli took his pleasure.

Suddenly Fíli froze deep inside him, his hands spasming on Ori’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Inside him, Fíli’s cock throbbed, warmth flooding through him and Ori dropped his head and wailed when he realized he was feeling Fíli come inside him. He was so close to coming too, but it wasn’t enough, it just barely wasn’t enough.

Kíli had recovered and began running soothing hands through Ori’s hair but his words were directed to his brother.

“That’s it Fíli, fill him up, you’re gorgeous like this, both of you, so lovely.”

Fíli slumped over him, plastered along his back, his chest heaving. Ori whined again from the extra weight, cock so hard it hurt, it actually hurt.

“Mmm.” Fíli mumbled, pressing sloppy kisses to his shoulder. “One moment, dear Ori. Just give me a moment and I will see to you.”

“We both will!” Kíli’s voice somewhere to the side, sounding far too chipper while Ori suffered from lack of orgasm. Of course he was happy, Ori thought sourly, he had already gotten his and all over Ori’s face to boot.

Finally, with Kíli’s help, Fíli kneeled up, his hands once again gentle on Ori’s hips. Ori groaned as Fíli pulled out, his muscles clenching in protest at the feeling of emptiness. He was still hard, so hard and he went down on one elbow so he could stroke himself off despite what Fíli and Kíli had promised him.

“Hey, hey, none of that.”

Two sets of hands turned him over, pulling his hand off his cock and Fíli and Kíli settled between his spread legs with matching grins. Propped up against the pillows, he could see everything, Fíli’s and Kíli’s heads, a design of contrasts, hovering over his hard cock. 

Fíli swallowed him down with little fanfare, sucking him eagerly, while Kíli mouthed his bollocks one at a time. It was too much, too much wonderful pleasure, his hole still aching and stretched and filled with Fíli’s seed. His mouth still tasted of Kíli and Ori squirmed, rocking his hips up as best he could. 

He meant to be gentle when he reached down to touch Fíli’s hair but somehow his fingers ended up tangled in golden strands and he was clutching him tightly. Fíli grunted but did not protest, simply kept up that wonderful suction, so wet and perfect.

He could feel it building, crawling up his spine, making his legs shake.

“Please!” he cried, “Oh please, oh please!”

Then Kíli wormed one hand beneath him, one finger prodding at Ori’s entrance and that was it, he was gone.

He cried out wildly, arching his hips up and Fíli swallowed him down without flinching, throat working and just prolonging the pleasure. Kíli’s finger was unmoving inside him, just the feel of it enough, more than enough.  
When he collapsed back on the bed, a sweaty, shaking mess it was Fíli who cuddled him close, soothed him down from his orgasm. It was Kíli who came back with a wet cloth to wipe Ori’s face and then his cock and entrance. He was surprisingly gentle and when he was done, got another cloth to clean himself and his brother.

Then Kíli climbed into the bed and curled up next to him, tucking his head underneath Ori’s chin and curling his fingers in Ori’s chest hair. Fíli left them to gather up the blankets they had knocked to the floor in their enthusiasm before he took his spot on Ori’s other side, covering the three of them. Then he kissed Kíli and Ori both soundly, wrapping his arms around them.

He really did have to thank Nori for the oil, Ori thought sleepily, wiggling deeper into the blankets as Fíli and Kíli shifted around him. It was a very fine gift indeed.


End file.
